


Erotyczne fantazje 35

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 35

Weiss poczuła dłonie Ruby na jej jędrnych pośladkach. Masowała jej powoli i delikatnie ze satysfakcją. Jej palec rozchylił lekko jej tyłek, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie i rozgrzewając.

Dziedziczka jęknęła. Czuła jak palec Ruby, rozchyla jej wargi sromowe i wsuwa się do wnętrza jej wilgotnej cipki. Ruby położyła ręce na jej ramionach i pocałowała ją mocno i zdecydowanie, wsuwając język do jej ust.

Po krótkiej chwili Ruby rozchyliła nogi białowłosej łowczyni. Jej język powoli wsunął się głębiej w wilgotną cipkę dziedziczki. Weiss jęczała z rozkoszy, jej całe ciało drżało. Ruby robiła to coraz szybciej sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił całe jej ciało.


End file.
